


Don't Move

by Blue_Plasma_Blast



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Plasma_Blast/pseuds/Blue_Plasma_Blast
Summary: Based on the Whumptober prompt 'Don't Move'. October 12th, don't move. Hiccup and Toothless are injured during battle. RTTE. Race to the edge. Hiccup is burned by Krogan's Sing Tail. Once he wakes up, he finds himself blinded and struggling when two strong arms are holding him down. He continued to fight his restraints even if they are only helping him. Hiccstrid!





	Don't Move

October 12th-"Don't Move"

"Down there Toothless! Aim for the bola launcher!"

Toothless did as told and fired at the bola launcher on board the dragon hunter's ship. Hiccup steered the stirrup, silently telling his Night Fury to take back to the sky before they could be shot by dragon root.

Unfortunately the dragon and rider didn't know Krogan was below them until it was too late. The Singetail he was riding blasted Toothless' front left leg, the fire spreading at impact and burning Hiccup's left leg, singing the wood connecting his prosthetic to his stump so the metal piece fell into the ocean.

Hiccup and Toothless were separated from each other and began falling to the oceans below. Everything went black the second they both hit the waves.

Hours later Hiccup woke up in his bed on the edge. He woke up quickly to a sharp pain in his right side and head, afraid of waking up captured by someone like he had been before. The disorienting thunder in the distance which was resulted from a storm coming did not help either.

Why he couldn't see Hiccup had no idea. Everything was black. His breathing quickened when he felt two strong hands on his shoulders, holding him down on his bed. He tried to calm when he heard Astrid's and Fishlegs' voices trying to soothe him, but he still found himself panicking because he couldn't see.

Sweat on his face, lungs burning, head spinning, Hiccup tried to calm himself. He didn't understand why his friends were holding him down. Astrid his shoulders, Fishlegs his legs. His left side ached terribly, but his lungs hurt the worst.

"Wh-what happened?!" Hiccup gasped out, lungs hurting from speaking. "P-Please guys! Let me go! I can't see!"

Fishlegs was the first to respond.

"Easy Hiccup. You're okay and safe now. You can't see because of a mild head injury that Gothi will treat once she gets here after the storm. We had to bandage your head and your eyes do to the cut. We're not letting you move because you're too injured. You fractured a lot of bones and your left leg needs to hold still. I can't have you using your hand to touch the burn on your side either. We can't bandage it because we have to keep an eye on the blisters. I'm sorry."

It seemed as if Fishlegs thought telling Hiccup why he had to keep still would keep him still. This was logical thought of course, but Hiccup was in _agony _and he oh so desperately wanted to apply pressure to his open wound.

What Hiccup couldn't see was the wound itself. White skin and broken bone visible at his amputation sight to the naked eye. There was internal tearing as well. His left side was burned to a blackish dark reddish color with yellow outlining and mini blisters covering the entire thing like fungus on a tree.

At least Hiccup could feel it and it wasn't quite at the third degree limit.

"L-let go of me. I-I n-need to check on T-Toothless!" Hiccup gasped out before gasping loudly. He was completely unable to stop the tears that fell.

It was at that moment that Fishlegs and Astrid really knew the _extent _and _severity _of Hiccup's pain. Their leader never cried. This _had _to be _beyond _believable.

"Toothless is okay Hiccup. We had to move him to the stables because he was trying to prevent us from treating your wounds." Astrid whispered in a gentle tone, kissing Hiccup's tears away. She knew how it felt to be blind and vulnerable. She knew how scared he really was even if he would never tell anyone how he felt.

He needed her.

Eventually Hiccup did calm down, chest heaving as Fishlegs finally let go of his legs to get him lunch. His left leg had been heavily bandaged and lashed to the bed using strips of leather and nails.

Astrid stayed with Hiccup, laying by his right side with her hand covering his bandaged eyes, her wrist on his cheek. This soothed Hiccup, having someone else's hand over his eyes instead of the simple bandages. It felt like she was holding him, shielding him. He wasn't in danger, he just couldn't see because she didn't want him to know what all was going on.

Astrid's head was on Hiccup's chest, the pressure on his fractured ribs actually helping to numb some of the pain even if he now found it harder to breath.

Hiccup had to breath in through his nose and out through his mouth, clenching and un-clenching his fists as he tried to ride out wave after unending wave of pain and agony in his left side and leg. He was worried deep down that he'd lose more of the limb than he already had.

Exhaustion caught up with Hiccup and Astrid both. They held each other through frightening thunder and physical and emotional pain for themselves and each other before finally going to sleep in their betrothed's arms.


End file.
